


Bughead's First Kiss

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Almost Kiss, F/M, First Kiss, betty's mom is crazy, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: "I was wondering about a 5 times they almost kissed and the one time they did type deal?"Submitted Anonymously





	

I.

“I’ve got a scoop.” Jughead pushed Betty’s notebook aside and sat cross-legged on her desk, smiling down at her mischievously. She sat back in her chair and looked up at him.

“What is is?” She asked with a raised eyebrow

“Apparently there is some cheating going on in History. Story goes that some kid found the answer key to all of the teacher’s tests and has been selling them for a pretty dime.”

“Juggie, really?” Betty’s eyes lit up, they way they always did when he found a new story to expose. Jughead wanted to find stories half so that he could see that look on her face.

“I don’t know who stole the answer key yet, but I found someone who bought one. He is willing to give me a statement since I convinced him that principle Weatherbee would go easier on him if he confessed.”

“Juggie, that’s amazing.” Betty stood up in excitement and threw her arms around him. “Exposing a cheating ring will be perfect for the front page.”

“I knew you’d be thrilled.” Jughead chuckled and hugged her back. She squeezed him tightly then drew back slowly, not quite leaving the circle of his arms. Jughead’s hands drifted down to settle on her waist.

“I know you were skeptical of writing for the Blue and Gold, but you are really good at this you know.” Betty said with a bright smile. Jughead felt a tug in his stomach.

“It’s because I am always expecting the worse out of people.” Jughead said with a wink. Betty laughed, but she had an odd expression on her face. Her eyes shifted from his mouth back up to his eyes. 

For a moment neither of them moved, Jughead wasn’t even sure if either of them breathed. 

Then Betty blinked and the moment was over. She smiled and stepped out of his arms. Jughead’s hands fell limply to his sides.

II.

“Mom, not now!” Jughead yelled when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“I am not your mom” Said a soft voice with a laugh. Jughead looked up in surprise, staring at his door as if he could see through it.

“Betty?” He stood up and walked over to the door, but he didn’t open it.

“Are you going to let me in Juggie?” 

“Look Betty, I’m not really in the mood for a chat.” Jughead said with a sigh.

“Then we don’t have to chat…Just let me in…I brought brownies.” 

“You should’ve led with that.” Jughead said swinging the door open. He was in pajama bottoms and a hoodie. His characteristic hat was missing from his head. Betty gave him a small smile and held out the plate of brownies. Jughead eagerly took them and plopped down on his bed. He bit into a brownie and made an appreciative noise. “Mmmh, they’re still warm.” Betty stepped in his room, closing the door beside her. She sat at his desk chair and looked at him pointedly. “What?” Jughead said, his mouth full.

“I heard what happened, do you want to talk about it?” Betty leaned forward in her chair and stared at him intensely. “It sounded like you and Arch had a pretty intense fight.” Her words brought black flashes of what had happened between Archie and him. They had yet another fight about Ms. Grundy after Jughead found out that Archie was still seeing her.

“No” Jughead “I already told you I didn’t want to chat. Having finished the brownies, he put the plate aside and leaned back on his head board, stretching out his legs.

“Okay.” Betty stood up and for a moment Jughead thought she was going to leave, but instead she settled onto his bed next to him. She curled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a long time, neither saying a word. Jughead watched the shadows move slowly across his room.

“Thanks” Jughead said after a while. Betty lifted up her head to look at him.

“For what Juggie?” She asked. Jughead looked down at her, realizing how close their faces were. Just a slight movement and his mouth would be on hers.

“For being here for me” Jughead said, looking away. He wanted to kiss Betty, he really did, but he was waiting for the right moment, and this just didn’t feel right. Not when he couldn’t tell Betty why he was so miserable because he had sworn to keep a secret he had no business keeping.

III.

“Hey guys” Betty threw herself into the book next to Jughead, her face was flushed and she looked excited.

“Hey sunshine.” Veronica greeted her friend.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Kevin asked her

“Oh nothing” She said, obviously trying to hide a huge grin. Jughead nudged her shoulder with his.

“You know, for an amazing sleuth and journalist, you make a pretty rotten liar.” His sass was rewarded with a beaming smile from Betty.

“You think I’m an amazing sleuth and journalist?” She wagged her eyebrows at him.

“Of course” Jughead said simply, feeling his face grew hot when he looked around to see all of their friends looking at them with weird smiles on their faces. Jughead quirked an eyebrow at Archie who simply shook his head with a smile. The two boys had not necessarily made up, because Jughead refused to support Archie’s actions, but he also didn’t want to lose his best friend again. So they had a sort of uneasy truce that involved ignoring and avoiding the entire subject of Ms. Grundy.

“Alright, enough suspense.” Archie came to Jughead’s rescue. “Tell us what’s got you so happy Cooper.” Betty bounced in her seat and grabbed Jughead’s arm. He turned his attention back to her and saw that she was beaming up at him.

“Well…I may have left our latest edition of the Blue and Gold on my dad’s desk. Which by the way, I think was our best edition yet. And my dad may have read it and loved it. He specifically loved Juggie’s article exposing the cheating ring. I can’t believe you uncovered that Jug. Anyways, my dad also may have brought it to my mother and showed it to her and she may have-”

“Betty! You’re killing me here. Just tell us.” Jughead interrupted, knowing how long-winded Betty could be when she was excited. Her ADHD would kick in full force and she would go off topic, speaking every thought that crossed her mind. Betty bounced a few more times in her seat and bit her lip. Jughead could tell that she was loving keeping them in suspense.

“My mom was impressed with our fearlessness in telling the truth, so she agreed to let the Blue and Gold write an article for her next newspaper. If it is received well she talked about making this a regular thing!”

“Betty that’s amazing!” Veronica squealed

“Yes, it’s incredible. I’ve known some hard hitting journalist who were denied an article in Alice Cooper’s magazine. Your mom must have been really impressed.” Archie said. He and Jughead knew better than anyone the struggles that Betty had with her mom, and how desperately she wanted to please her.

“Yeah, well I couldn’t have done it without Juggie.” Betty was looking up at him with eyes shining with appreciation. She was glowing with happiness and thanking him for causing it. Jughead found himself drawn to her like a magnet. He didn’t even realize how close he was leaning until someone, maybe Veronica, cleared their throats.

Jughead suddenly wished more than anything that he and Betty were not in public, surrounded by all of their closest friends.

He had never wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to right now, with her looking up at him with a mixture of awe, amazement, and apprehension. 

It took all of the self control that he had to pull away from Betty. He hated PDA and he refused to have his first kiss with Betty in a crowded booth at Pop’s. He forced out a smile at her,

“That’s great news Betty. You did good, real good. None of this could’ve happened with out you.” Jughead said softly, not failing to notice the flicker of disappointment that crossed Betty’s face.

IV.

“Oh my god, is it really 11 o’clock? My mom’s gonna freak out.” Betty jumped up from the computer in the newsroom. Jughead, who had been dozing, started at her exclamation.

“Where does the time go” He muttered sarcastically, trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh Juggie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you this late. I just got carried away.” Betty was frantically attempting to shove all of her books and papers into her backpack. Jughead walked over and took her hands to still them.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know how worried you have been about this Riverdale Register article. I’m here for you, no matter how long it takes.” Jughead assured her.

“Thanks Jughead. I just…I need it to be perfect. My mom is actually trusting me for once and If I don’t get it right, she’ll never give me another chance.” To Jughead’s horror, a tear slipped down Betty’s face. She pulled her hands out of his and stepped back to wipe it away. “God, sorry, I’ve been such a mess recently.” Betty sniffed. Not knowing what else to do, Jughead stepped close to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Betty, shhh, it’s alright. You don’t have to apologize. You are stressed. You are allowed to lose control every now and again you know. You don’t have to hold everything in. Especially around me.” Jughead tried to reassure her. Betty tipped her face back to look at him. He reached one hand up to wipe away her tears.

“You know Juggie, you are the one person who I’ve never felt like I had to be perfect around. You’ve always just accepted me for who I am. Why is that?”

“Us freaks gotta stick together.” Jughead said teasingly. Betty laughed, sending a wave of relief over Jughead. He slipped his hand into her hair and drew her face slowly towards his. “Plus, Betty I-” They both jumped when a shrill ring echoed around the empty classroom. Betty lurched out of his grip and grabbed for her phone while Jughead bit back a curse…they had been so close.

“Hi mom…I know, I’m sorry…Yes, right now…No I’m not, Jughead’s with me…Yes mother.” Betty hung up the phone and gave Jughead a sheepish look. Jughead slipped his bag over his head and handed Betty her backpack.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He offered his arm, which she gladly took. The two chatted lightly as they walked to Betty’s house, but the conversation felt forced as they were both obviously avoiding talking about what had just almost happened.

V.

Jughead stopped when they reached the Cooper’s walkway. He grabbed Betty’s hand, keeping her from walking up to her front door. It was now or never, he had to tell her how he felt, lest he lose the nerve to.

“Betty, I never got to finished what I was saying back there. It’s been something that I’ve been trying to say for a long time, but just didn’t know how…” Jughead bit his lip nervously. Betty reached up and cupped his face in her hands and everything that Jughead was about to say died on his lips.

“I like you too Jughead.” She said sweetly. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

“Oh thank god” He whispered, and he leaned down. Their lips had barely ghosted across each other when a loud shout interrupted them.

“Elizabeth Cooper, you get inside this second.”

“Damn” Jughead whispered roughly and pulled away, “that’s the second time tonight.” Betty squeezed his hand before dropping it and walking away, but not before she whispered,

“To be continued”

+I

Jughead had never been more nervous in his life. He sat on Betty Cooper’s steps, fidgeting anxiously with the straps of his bag. He usually prided himself with having nerves of steel, but this morning they were more like nerves of putty.

“Juggie?” He heard Betty’s voice behind him. He launched up, turning to face her and gave her a small smile.

“Can I walk you to school?” He asked, holding out his hand. Betty beamed and took it, walking down the steps to join him.

“Of course you can.” She turned to start walking but Jughead pulled her back. He pulled her against him and pressed his mouth against hers. He had wanted their first kiss to be slow and sweet, but he couldn’t wait any longer and couldn’t risk being interrupted again. His mouth pressed hard against hers and she responded with equal passion. When they finally broke apart they were both panting slightly. “About time” Betty said with a smile.

“Darling, you have no idea.” Jughead said and leaned down to kiss her again. This time keeping it soft and sweet and slow. With Betty in his arms and her lips on his, everything finally felt right.


End file.
